


Handling Jaebeom

by Ax0reading



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dorms, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: Got7 can only rely on one person when Jaebeom becomes too stressed out. After all, Jinyoung is a master at handling Jaebeom.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Soft Handling

Jaebeom always had a magnetism that attracted men and women alike from the moment he’d become a trainee. A cocky swagger with a deadly smirk to match. And Jaebeom took full advantage of this in the early days of training. It was also a great way for the fledgling teenage idol to get rid of the excess stress, anger and tension he felt daily. He became more discreet once he’d debuted in JJProject to protect his new idol image and out of a sense of obligation towards his new group mate – Jinyoung. He still enjoyed relative anonymity though, to the ever-increasing ire of JYPE, JJP never reached the level of fame and success they had wanted.

This of course was not the case once he’d (re)debuted with Got7. The boys had enjoyed near immediate success and skyrocketing fame from the moment they burst onto the stage and exclaimed how much the girls, girls, girls loved them. This put an abrupt stop to any of Jaebeom’s rendezvous in a way he had not expected. Suddenly, as the leader of a group of boys thrust into the limelight, the stress and worries had septupled and his main outlet had been banned. Fortunately, the first couple of years after debut, Jaebeom was so damn busy he didn’t even have time to sleep, much less sleep with someone else. 

Jinyoung was the one to notice, and diagnose, the problem. Jaebeom and Jinyoung had not been the besties they portrayed themselves to be in JJDiaries, but their issues had mostly stemmed from regular teenage boy drama. Jinyoung, ever the astute man, had noticed that Jaebeom was always much more relaxed, friendly, and willing to put up with Jinyoung’s shit after he returned to the dorms after a “night out.” It was this knowledge that let Jinyoung recognize what the problem was when Jaebeom became increasingly short tempered at the group after every practice and rehearsal. 

Even after knowing what the problem was, Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure how to help Jaebeom. Sure, they had their issues before, but he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his fellow groupmate knowing how much pressure he was under to helm the “new 2pm” as K-media had dubbed them. Especially knowing this was a last chance hail Mary by the company to have Jaebeom and Jinyoung make up for their initial failure. 

~~~~~

With this newfound sense of comradery towards Jaebeom, Jinyoung tried to take on some more responsibility – proclaiming himself as the mom of Got7 to Jaebeom’s dad. Small things like telling the members to cut it out when he could see Jaebeom reaching his limit. 

Other times Jinyoung had to take more drastic measures. At particularly high-tension times, he stuck to Jaebeom’s side like glue, deflecting all the anger towards himself rather than the members and not letting Jaebeom have enough free time to sneak off anywhere. 

“Seriously Park Jinyoung! What is your problem?!” Jaebeom finally exploded after Jinyoung accidentally followed him into the bathroom for the fourth time that day in his stick-by-Jaebeom mission.

“Uh, uhm, I- well- I- uh, thought, uh, you were going to your room,” Jinyoung stammered with a rapidly crimsoning face before about facing and scurrying to the living room where all the other members were chilling.

“Why would you come with me to my room?! Leave me alone!” A furious bellow followed Jinyoung’s trail accompanied by the door slamming loudly. 

The members looked at Jinyoung with wide eyes as he did his best to aim a nonchalant smile and half-shrug back at them. Judging by their disbelieving glances, it didn’t work to convince them everything was ok.

This was only confirmed when Youngjae sidled up to Jinyoung later as he was washing the dishes and asked in a terrified whisper, “Hyung, should I lock the door or something tonight?”

“Don’t worry about it, Youngjae-ah. I’ve got the situation handled,” Jinyoung replied, doing his best to look calm and confident. He felt relieved when the boy’s shoulders relaxed and his smile appeared. Jinyoung wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it, but he knew the members were relying on him.

~~~~~

Jaebeom slowly slipped out of his bed, checking every few seconds to make sure he hadn’t woken up Youngjae (not that he had much to worry about, prior experience let him know he could bodily roll over Youngjae to get up, and the boy wouldn’t even budge), before making his way to the door leading to the hallway of the dorm.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this but honestly, at this point he didn’t care. It was either go out tonight or let his anger get the better of him until he finally punched a member in the face. Maybe if he was really, really, really careful, he could get away with it and nobody would know. It wasn’t like others in the company weren’t doing it too, he reasoned. 

Jaebeom quickly threw on the first shirt, jacket and pants he could find on the floor of the bedroom before heading into the hallway area. Looking around, he was relieved to see the entire dorm was pitch black. Using the faint rays of moonlight through the living room window, he started picking his way over stray toys – human and dog – when he froze at the sight before him.

In front of him, wrapped up in the biggest comforter the dorm had, sprawled lengthwise across the entire entry way, completely passed out was Jinyoung. Only the tip of his nose and up showed from the cocoon he had made himself, but it wasn’t hard for Jaebeom to recognize the patch of forehead and tuft of hair pushing out of the massive fluff ball. 

Like a massive gust of wind, all the tension Jaebeom had been feeling rushed out of him in the face of such obvious care. Chuckling fondly, he crept over to the bundle and sat next to Jinyoung, pushing away some of the blanket so he could see Jinyoung’s face better. This was something he had to protect: this innocent face resting on the floor in front of their dorm door to make sure that the other 5 innocent boys sleeping in their beds right now would have nothing to worry about. 

“Aigoo… I’m the leader yet I’m causing all these problems, huh?”

Jaebeom sat for a few more minutes staring at Jinyoung, marveling at the changes in the face he’d gotten used to seeing in his immediate radius constantly for the past several years. And then, as always, Jaebeom gave in to the urge to poke at the soft cheek pouches. It was at poke number 3 that Jinyoung woke up with a startled little yelp. 

Jinyoung sat straight up and looked around with wide eyes, only to land on Jaebeom and yelp again. Jaebeom, who had been sitting cross legged on the floor to achieve best Jinyoung-cheek-poking strategy, watched amusedly as the cheeks in question turned bright cherry red as the boy scrambled to get out from under the mass of comforter. 

Again, the feeling of unbearable fondness swept through the older boy as he reached out to the stop the other’s frantic movements.

“Whatchya doing here Jinyoungie?”

“Ah-well – I, uhm, I – I think I was getting, uh, water? and fell asleep?”

Jaebeom raised his eyebrows slightly, “that doesn’t look like water in your hands?”

Jinyoung knew he was reaching a whole new shade of blushing when he looked down to see he was still holding Jaebeom’s shoes in a death grip. He remembered his sleep-addled brain thinking it was a brilliant idea when he’d first started his sentry position in front of the door – you can’t go outside if you don’t have shoes, right?? – but now he just felt foolish. 

Jaebeom wanted to coo at how flustered Jinyoung was. He had missed this. Jinyoung was growing into a much more confident, cool version of himself now as he found his footing in the group and Jaebeom was proud of him for that, but he did miss the times when Jinyoung had been an impetuous little kid who wore his emotions on his sleeve. A small part of it may have been jealousy, too; Jaebeom had yet to master that particular skill. 

Deciding he had teased Jinyoung enough – Jaebeom was the one in the wrong anyway – he got up and extended his hand toward Jinyoung, who was busy stammering something about cold feet and shoe polish.

“Well, I’m really tired, let’s go to bed?”

Jinyoung looked at the offered hand with a mixture of shock and suspicion. 

“Uh, well, hyung, actually, I’m gonna stay here for a bit more to uh…” Jinyoung looked around desperately for an excuse as to why he would be in the entryway of the dorm at 3am, “clean!”

Jaebeom shook his head and leveled a small smile at Jinyoung, “Together Jinyoungie. It’s been a while since we had a sleepover, yeah?” 

“Oh!” Jinyoung searched Jaebeom’s face for a minute to find the clear, strong gaze he associated with the best-Im-leader he had gotten accustomed to. Relaxing now, he grabbed Jaebeom’s hand and the two of them headed to Jinyoung’s room. 

A few minutes later, wrapped tightly around Jaebeom like a human restraint so he couldn’t get up and away for the rest of the night, Jinyoung drifted to sleep. Just as sleep overtook him, he heard Jaebeom whisper, “Sorry for making you worry. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

The next morning, when a panicked Got5 burst into the room to tell Jinyoung Jaebeom was missing from Youngjae’s room, they found the boy at the center of the manhunt, curled tight around Jinyoung, both of them fast asleep.


	2. Hard Handling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I yet again...attempt the smuts

Jaebeom kept his promise very well. Seemingly out of sheer force of will, he stopped any urges to sneak out or endanger the image of the group. Instead, any excess energy was put towards writing songs, practicing, and being the best leader he could be. Almost to the point of excess, Jaebeom threw himself into his new purpose. This worked for quite a while, until it didn’t.

For the latest comeback, Jaebeom didn’t seem to be able to do anything right. All his song submissions had been rejected – apparently, none were Got7’s color – and the choreographers seemed to make it their personal mission to make each comeback’s dances even more complex and strenuous than the last. Even Yugyeom was struggling getting the steps down, which did not bode well for the non-dancer members. Jaebeom felt like a one-man circus troupe juggling too many things but being thrown more balls still. From the moment the sun rose across the horizon, the members were herded into practice rooms and the studio, spending hours and hours trying to perfect every note and movement. Even as they made their way back to the dorm hours after the sun had set, Jaebeom then had to stay up sorting through paperwork and logistics to act as the group’s figurehead in working with the company on other details for the album. 

Jinyoung felt like an unwilling audience; watching in ever growing horror as Jaebeom came closer and closer to fumbling, dropping the chainsaw he was juggling in between all the balls. He wished he could just swoop in and help but Jinyoung himself was struggling this comeback too with his own little juggling practice set up between his idol obligations and his budding acting career. And so, the two were unwilling performers – juggling faster and faster and faster, waiting to see who would mess up first.

Jaebeom broke first. The team had been practicing since 5 a.m. yet they had finished the day at 1 a.m. feeling they had somehow regressed. Dance practice had finally been cut short after Jaebeom exploded into a raging, screaming rant, wondering why no one could get anything right this time around in a rough, cracking voice that had already been worn down by the endless hours of recording before. The managers took pity on the 7 boys, who all looked like they were about to fall down from exhaustion and piled them into a van. 

The van was quiet on the drive back to the dorm – a mixture of sore muscles fear of the energy radiating off of Jaebeom, who was sitting in the passenger seat up front. In the back of the car, the members surreptitiously glanced at each other with wide eyes. No one knew what to do to diffuse the situation, but they knew something did need to be done. Eventually 5 pairs of eyes landed on one person. Jinyoung for his part had been trying his best to avoid their glances, affixing his eyes to the back of Jaebeom’s headrest. He too knew something needed to be done but didn’t know what. After several seconds of feeling stares burning holes into his body, Jinyoung schooled his expression into his trademark calm, confident look and sent the members an “I’ll handle this” nod. 

As soon as they reached the dorms, everyone scattered to their rooms. Hasty promises of showering in the morning were mumbled out before doors were shut tightly closed. Jaebeom had no doubt everyone would be out cold within the next 15 minutes. He too felt the nearly irresistible pull of his bed, but he knew that in his current mood, even if his body was ready to give out from exhaustion, his mind would keep him up for hours and hours. In an attempt to tire his brain out too, Jaebeom decided to collapse on the couch in the living room and turn the TV on for a bit. Switching to a random home shopping channel, Jaebeom closed his eyes and let the drone of the salespeople wash over him, willing the words to act as a trance that would let him sleep.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful shuffling to get his head comfortable and relaxed, Jaebeom let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. It was only then he noticed a presence on the other end of the couch. 

“Jinyoung?? What are you doing up, you should be asleep!”

“I could say the same to you, Jaebeom-ah, why are you not asleep?” Damn, Jinyoung was always too quick at talking back.

Jaebeom looked around the dorm, avoiding Jinyoung’s all too knowing eyes and struggled to keep down the wave of frustration and anger that threatened to suddenly overwhelm him. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get himself to lie to Jinyoung that everything was fine. 

Jinyoung watched Jaebeom’s mime show for a few seconds before he shifted closer to Jaebeom, “hyung…is it hard?”

Maybe it was because Jaebeom was dead tired, maybe it was because he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten enough time alone to relieve himself, maybe it was because Jinyoung had a look in his eye that Jaebeom had never seen before that made his heart skip a few beats, but Jaebeom immediately blushed bright red. 

“Wha-What- are you- what, no!” Jaebeom’s mouth stuttered out before the non-caveman part of his brain caught on that Jinyoung had probably meant was it hard to be the leader right now you fucking perverted dumbass. 

Before Jaebeom could jumble out a more coherent answer, Jinyoung started moving forward on the couch with more purpose. Jaebeom’s reaction seemed to have given Jinyoung the confidence he needed, and he moved right up into Jaebeom’s space until barely a breath separated the two. 

“I can help, you know. Relieve the tension.” 

"I – uh. I'm not sure what you're – talking about?" Jaebeom fumbles out feeling like his entire face was on fire. Maybe he felt so hot because he had a fever – that would definitely explain the fever dream happening right now.

Jinyoung takes a purposeful glance downward between the two of them before looking back up to lock eyes with Jaebeom and raising one eyebrow.

Jaebeom sputters and wheezes, searching Jinyoung’s face and not comprehending how he could look so calm and collected when they were somehow talking about Jaebeom’s (lack of a) sex life and Jinyoung somehow becoming a part of it. 

“I – I – I – you – ”

“Hyung, you can say no. It was just – an idea, don't think too hard about it," Jinyoung says as he smoothly moves to get off the couch.

Jaebeom feels a once in a lifetime opportunity slipping away and the rising panic causes his mouth to run before his brain can tell it to shut up, "wait – no. I mean yes, yeah. Let’s do it. I mean you do it. I mean – tension – relieve it. Yeah”

Very quickly, so quickly Jaebeom almost convinced himself he had imagined it, deep satisfaction rolled through Jinyoung’s face before it was smoothed back into a nonchalant façade. 

“This won’t make things weird between us, right?” Jaebeom asked hurriedly as he watched Jinyoung get up off the couch and look down at Jaebeom. 

“Of course not. Just me helping out my favorite hyung” Jinyoung purred out before he placed both hands on Jaebeom’s knees and applied slight pressure so they would part, allowing room for Jinyoung to sink down onto his knees between them. 

Jaebeom gulped and licked his lips as he looked down and met Jinyoung’s eyes, almost like he was looking for reassurance from Jinyoung that this was ok. 

“You really don’t have to Jinyoung, you know. It’s not like-”

“Hyung, hurry up and take your pants off.”

Oh Jesus. This was it; this was really happening. Shutting his brain off, Jaebeom reached for his pants with trembling hands and hooked his fingers on the waistband. With one last deep breath, he pushed the shorts off and onto the floor in one fell swoop. He didn’t know where to look after, so Jaebeom settled for drilling a hole into the ceiling with the power of his eyeballs. He could feel Jinyoung staring like a physical caress and Jaebeom was embarrassingly hard just from their conversation and the idea of Jinyoung. 

The awkward silence stretched to nearly unbearable lengths before Jinyoung squeaked out, “Shit. Did it get bigger??”

The surprised catch in Jinyoung’s voice pushed Jaebeom back from the pit of embarrassment he had been mired in, back to the cocky, confident Im Jaebeom he showed the world. 

Jaebeom settle more comfortably against the coach, body language softening into the lines of his seat and glances down only to bite back a laugh at Jinyoung’s comically wide eyes as the boy stared as if mesmerized, leaning in without even realizing it. 

“I don’t know, Jinyoung, have you been keeping track? Making a record?” Jaebeom reaches down to give his dick a couple of tugs, admiring the way it feels in his hand and enjoying how Jinyoung’s eyes follow his movements. 

“I’ve definitely been taking note, but I guess I haven’t seen you in a while, huh,” Jinyoung mumbles out, still in a trance from being so close to getting what he’s been craving for a while now.

Before Jaebeom can work through his shock at Jinyoung’s inadvertent admission, Jinyoung reaches forward and replaces Jaebeom’s hands with his own. Jaebeom’s entire body catches on fire as hot pleasure rolls through from Jinyoung’s hand, to the rest of his being. It’s so, so, so much better than his own hand even though Jinyoung is still getting his bearings, pausing once in a while and adding wrist turns randomly trying to figure out what exactly Jaebeom likes. 

Precum is already dribbling out of the tip and Jinyoung takes full advantage to slick up the shaft and ease the glide. He’s gaining confidence now. Jinyoung has always been so perceptive and he uses this skill now to maximize the experience. Jaebeom’s thighs twitch each time Jinyoung thumbs against the tip, a breath hitch when Jinyoung tightens his grip, a punched-out curse at a flick of a wrist near the base. And Jinyoung plays this melody like an experienced musician. A chorus of twitches, staccato breaths and low curses pulled from Jaebeom masterfully. 

And then Jaebeom is groaning, nearly reaching the precipice. Jinyoung watches fascinated as Jaebeom’s head falls back, revealing the long column of his throat working to pant desperate breaths through the pleasure coursing through him. A gasped “Jinyoungie!” breaks the trance and Jinyoung rips his hands away quickly. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jinyoung tries to soothe the confused, semi-angry eyes that whipped up to look towards him. “I just… well, this isn’t actually what I’d wanted to do, I just got carried away.”

Jaebeom is still reeling from the almost-orgasm that would have no doubt shook his world. He glances, lost, between his angry red cock and Jinyoung’s hands, which are doing nothing to assuage the throbbing need he had built up for the past several minutes. 

“Wha…What – Jinyoungie…” the words dry up in his mouth, along with all the saliva and possibly all the oxygen in the room as Jinyoung moves his head lower and lower before a pink tongue peeks out and swipes over the crown. He repeats the motion a couple of times, lapping at the tip. 

“Jinyoungie,” a breath of air leaves Jaebeom’s lungs in a rush. Jinyoung takes this as a sign of approval and wraps his plush lips fully around the crown, focusing all his attention on just that spot alone, knowing from his own experiences just how sensitive it can get. 

A constant drum of fuck, fuck, fuck streams out of Jaebeom’s mouth as he reaches without thinking to tangle his finger’s in Jinyoung’s hair and tug him off. 

Jinyoung looks up from his position, his eyes wide and pretty and pouts like he’s just had some candy taken away from him, “You don’t like?”

“N-no. It was good. It felt good.” Jaebeom gulped, settling back into the couch, suddenly very dizzy. 

Jinyoung wets his lips and goes back in, this time starting at the bottom and mouthing along the underside and licking along the veins strategically. He then leans back a bit, craning his neck side to side as if calculating his next diabolical move to ensure maximum damage before going back in with gusto. 

Jaebeom nearly chokes as Jinyoung begins to pump and suck on his cock simultaneously and Jaebeom has to shut his eyes to keep himself from coming right then and there. Jinyoung had barely started, and this was already shaping up to be the best blowjob Jaebeom had ever received, but he had a reputation to protect and he would rather die than let Jinyoung think he was some kind of two-pump-chump. 

Except with his eyes closed, it’s even worse. Every suck and slurp is amplified and then Jinyoung starts bobbing and sinking further down with each move, only to choke when he goes too quick. Jinyoung’s throat constricts tight against Jaebeom’s cock as his gag reflexes kick in but instead of easing off, it makes Jinyoung go wild. He opens his jaw as wide as it can go and goes to town, humming in delight each time Jaebeom lifts his hips up. As Jinyoung bobs down and hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat, saliva coats Jaebeom’s shaft and makes the glide so, so smooth, the sounds in the room now sound straight up pornographic. 

Jaebeom feels like his entire body is pulsing red hot heat. Jinyoung’s mouth is hot. Everything about Jinyoung is hot. And Jaebeom sweats.

Jaebeom throws away any attempt at image control and moans and mewls against the back of the hand he’d thrown against his mouth to decrease the volume so as not to wake anyone up. He writhes in his seat and locks his other hand in Jinyoung’s locks, using it to force Jinyoung to take him deeper. 

Even in his haze Jaebeom takes note that Jinyoung is getting off on listening to Jaebeom losing it. Every moan and hitch of breath by Jaebeom was mirrored by Jinyoung before he goes back to his performance with even more enthusiasm in an effort to make Jaebeom repeat the noises he was making. 

Jaebeom rests his hand on his stomach and leans his head back onto the couch, cocking it to the side so he can watch Jinyoung working along his cock. He pants slightly, tongue coming out to wet his lips as he moves his other hand from the back of Jinyoung’s head to trace his ears, then his cheeks and then push a thumb against the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth which is dewy and gleaming with a mix of spit and precum, plush lips swollen even more and so red Jaebeom wants to kiss him so badly. He applies more pressure to his thumb and Jinyoung moans, glancing up with bright, teary eyes, sounding as gone as Jaebeom feels. 

He takes a moment to fully absorb how fucking perfect Jinyoung looks with his lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks flushed and eyes glistening, before looking further down. His interest piqued as he notices one of Jinyoung’s hands is not visible as it disappears below Jaebeom’s eyesight near Jinyoung’s lap.

“Are you jerking off? Fuck that’s hot” Jaebeom cranes his neck a little forward to see how Jinyoung has his pants pulled down midthigh, his own dick in his hand as he works Jaebeom’s.

Jinyoung’s face flushes even more, uncomfortable with the sudden audience to his evidence of how much his current position and activities were turning him on and getting him off. 

“Don’t look at me,” he mumbles between licks and pursed kisses along Jaebeom’s cock, but he never stops his steady motions on himself either. 

Jaebeom chuckles and gives into his urge to tease Jinyoung more, “aigoo, how can you be so cute when you’re being such a slut?” and enjoys how the newest stain of red against Jinyoung’s cheeks reaches all the way to his ears this time. 

“Hyuunng, shut up.” Jinyoung redirects his attention back to the large shaft in his hand and swallows as much as he can fit in one go, sucking harshly, as if to punish Jaebeom and smirking when he hears a hiss in response. He then sets a heavy rhythm, bobbing hard like a pro, until he sees stars. Their moans co-mingle in the room like a harmony and Jinyoung fleetingly thinks, “Well this is definitely one version of a JJP comeback,” before the cock in his mouth renders him incoherent. 

Jaebeom’s eyelids feel heavy, and he feels his core filling with heat, indicating how dangerously close he is. Jaebeom rasps out, “Nyeongie, look at me” and the minute Jinyoung’s glassy eyes lock with Jaebeom, he’s sent over the edge.

“Fuck!” Jaebeom pushes Jinyoung back down and holds his head firm as he comes hot down Jinyoung’s throat.

Jinyoung’s throat greedily bobs as he takes what Jaebeom is giving, suckling slightly at the end to make sure he got as much as he could before Jaebeom pushes his head away with a slight whimper from over-sensitivity. 

The two of them take a moment to try and control their breathing and just stare at each other.

“…Well, that was fucking fantastic.”

Jaebeom moves his hand to Jinyoung’s mouth, pushing his fingers around Jinyoung’s swollen lips and into Jinyoung’s mouth, and Jinyoung immediately latches and sucks, enjoying how Jaebeom’s eyes flash at the sight. 

Jaebeom’s limbs move solely out of instinct as he retracts his finger and reaches forward to pull Jinyoung on to his lap, both of them clumsy at first at the sudden movement before Jinyoung finds his balance by placing his hands on either side of Jaebeom’s head and Jaebeom steadies him with his hand on Jinyoung’s hips. 

“Damn Jinyoungie, you got some skills,” Jaebeom grins up at the boy on top of him and it grows wider as Jinyoung whines and hides his head in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck. Jaebeom is, if anything, a fair lover, so he moves his hands along Jinyoung’s hips (copping a feel of the generous ass, because how could he not?) towards the front of his shorts, only to find them wet and sticky. 

Jinyoung whines louder, burrowing in deeper as Jaebeom bursts into laughter, “Park Jinyoung,” he sing-songs, “you really are a little slut. Did you come because you felt so good about making hyung feel good?”

“Hyung stoppp, please,” Jinyoung mumbles into Jaebeom’s neck, curling his hands into the older boy’s shoulders and hunching into the warm body below him. 

Jaebeom coos a little more before hugging Jinyoung tightly around his waist to pull Jinyoung’s body closer against him. “Thank you Jinyoungie, I really needed that.”

Jaebeom’s ears pick up slight mumbles from the crook of his neck, “...anytime...come to me…more than happy…” and a big toothy smile erupts across his face at the promise of again and more with Jinyoung. 

They stay in this position for a few more minutes, enjoying the comfortable strength and solid feel of each other before Jinyoung starts squirming from the uncomfortable sensation of cum in his pants. 

Jinyoung picks himself off Jaebeom’s lap and makes his way to his bedroom, looking back once he reaches his door and asking, “Let’s go to bed, hyung?” 

Jaebeom nearly trips over himself, scrambling off the couch and follows Jinyoung to the door. He doesn’t stop his momentum until he collides with Jinyoung, trapping him between his body and the door.

“Hyung—!”

Jaebeom’s lips come down on top of Jinyoung’s and moves against the shocked lips. A nip to the full bottom lip seems to jolt Jinyoung into action and he wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s back and kisses back with a moan. After several minutes, the kiss relaxes back into something soft and gentle, small pecks and nuzzles that warm both of them like sunshine. 

Jaebeom finally pulls back to smile at Jinyoung, his eyes turning into happy crescents before he goes back for one last peck, “yeah, let’s go to bed.”

~~~~~

This time when Youngjae goes to wake up Mark and Jackson to explain in a panic that Jaebeom is not in his bed, the sleep bleary boys tell Youngjae to shut up before grabbing him by the hand and leading him to Jinyoung’s room.

Jackson opens the door with a flourish and points with one heavy arm before trudging back to bed, Mark following close behind after smacking Youngjae across the head and mumbling, “dummy.”

Youngjae peers into the room and as his eyes adjust to the bright morning light spilling in from the window and he sees them. Jinyoung has his back facing the door, his face is resting on one of Jaebeom’s arms and smushed into Jaebeom’s chest and Jaebeom’s face is in Jinyoung’s hair. Their arms are thrown around each other’s waists and legs are intertwined. 

“…Right…Maybe I’ll just check here first from now on…” Youngjae whispers to himself before quietly closing the door. He feels lighter heading back to his room, partly at the prospect of getting some more sleep and partly because he is so glad he’s in a group with Jinyoung. With Jinyoung on the team, no one ever had to worry about Jaebeom. Jinyoung always had it handled.


End file.
